brittany_s_piercefandomcom-20200216-history
We Got the Beat
'''We Got the Beat by The Go Go's is featured in The Purple Piano Project, the first episode of Season Three. It is sung by the New Directions with solos from Brittany, Santana and Rachel. It is sung as an attempt to attract new members to the glee club, but during the whole song, no one besides Sugar seems interested, all of them giving awkward and bored expressions. After the song, Jacob Ben Israel screams "Food Fight!" which leads to everyone in the cafeteria throwing food at the glee clubbers. Lyrics Rachel: See the people walking down the street Fall in line just watching all their feet They don't know where they wanna go Rachel with New Directions: But they're walking in time They got the beat They got the beat They got the beat Yeah They got the beat Santana: All the kids just getting out of school They can't wait to hang out and be cool Hang around 'til quarter after twelve Santana with New Directions: That's when they fall in line They got the beat They got the beat Kids got the beat Yeah Kids got the beat Brittany: Go-go music really makes us dance Do the pony puts us in a trance Do the watusi just gives us a chance Brittany with New Directions: That's when we fall in line, 'cuz We got the beat We got the beat We got the beat Yeah We got it New Directions: We got the beat We got the beat We got the beat Santana (New Directions): Everybody, get on your feet (We got the beat) Brittany (New Directions): We know you can dance to the beat (We got the beat) Rachel (New Directions): Jumpin' get down (We got the beat) Rachel, Santana and Brittany: Round and round and round Whoooo! Brittany (New Directions): We got the beat (We got the beat) We got the beat (We got the beat) Rachel: We got the beat Santana (New Directions): We got the beat (We got the beat) Rachel: Whooo! We got the beat! Rachel and New Directions: We got the beat Trivia *It is similar to Season Two's Empire State of Mind. **Both performed outside the choir room (Courtyard/Food Cafeteria). **Rachel and Santana both have solos in the songs. **It is performed to attract and recruit new members for glee club. **After watching the performance, new members auditioned for the glee club (Sam and Sunshine/Sugar). **Something unexpected happened after/during the performance (No one -- except for Sam and Sunshine -- noticed their performance/Food Fight). **Both were the first song performed in the season. *Chris Colfer hurt his foot while dancing on a table during this number. *When Puck is doing pushups on the table, Sugar makes her first appearance sitting at the table watching him. It was assumed by many people that Puck would be Sugar's love interest but it turned out by Yes/No and Heart that Rory and Artie liked her. *This song was sung in the second episode of The Glee Project 2, Dance-ability, as the homework assignment. Errors *While Santana, Brittany, and Rachel are dancing/singing on the tables, they continuously change locations. Originally Brittany is in the middle with Rachel on her right and Santana on her left, but the next scene, Santana is in the middle with Brittany to her right and Rachel to her left. They go back to their original places in the next scene. However they may have moved around the table as part of the choreography. Gallery tumblr_lroj0sRw1L1qeqcpto2_250.gif tumblr_lroj0sRw1L1qeqcpto3_250.gif tumblr_lroj0sRw1L1qeqcpto4_250.gif tumblr_lroj0sRw1L1qeqcpto5_250.gif tumblr_lrojh5UEbA1qaoe0po1_250.gif tumblr_lrojvpzBNc1qkvnq6o4_250.gif tumblr_m7tyw48C651r5cycjo1_500.gif tumblr_m9ryuv5dcP1rorqk0o9_250.gif tumblr_mhkj630ttE1s4fkbwo1_500.gif WeGotTheBeatBritt.gif Videos Category:Songs sung by Brittany S. Pierce Category:Songs Category:Songs sung by Santana Lopez